The invention generally relates to door opener control systems. More particularly, the invention relates to integrating a door opener control system into outdoor power equipment, such as a riding lawnmower.
A variety of systems exist for controlling a door, such as a garage door or other moveable barrier. Typically, systems include a transmitter that communicates with a receiver via wireless connection to change the state of the door (e.g., between open and closed positions). The receiver may be connected to the motor that controls door movement and the transmitter may be fixed at a location near the door, such as a wall of a garage. Alternately, the transmitter may be a portable unit with one or more buttons to control activation of the door. Some portable transmitters operate using rolling code or other security features. In addition, it is known to place transmitters within an automobile for remote actuation. Such systems are often employed so that an operator leaving their home may close the door and thereby improving home security. However, when a user operates outdoor power equipment, such as tractors, not in proximity to the house, an open garage door presents a security risk. Operators wishing to close the door must drive out of or to the door, exit the tractor, and manually activate the door. These steps take time and result in excessive starting and stopping of the tractor. In addition, current remote transmitters are not suited for attachment on lawn and garden equipment.